Amy
''Amy'' is a character in the Wizards of Waverly Place DS game sequel called "Wizards of Waverly place spellbound". Amy is a wizard you can see a picture of her that is here she is talking to Justin it is actually from the video game Wizards of Waverly place spellbound.. the picture in the right shows a picture of Amy talking to Justin in the video game Wizards of Waverly Place spellbound, a Nintendo DS game, the game can still be purchased at Toys R Us, Amazon, eBay and other online stores. Justin met Amy at the Wizard Seminar and called her quite the talented wizard. Alex said that she has met her because she almost got in trouble for helping her earlier, which she did because she turned her back into her regular form because she was in hampster form, but she laughed after being transformed back and Alex in the game said, "did she do this on purpose". She was jealous of Alex's dress, she and Alex were both entering the wizard fashion show but it stated that she was actually jealous of Alex's dress so she tries to get rid of it, at one point of the game when Justin and her were on a date she was getting upset because nobody was complimenting her dress, so Justin casted a look-alike spell and told her that he liked her dress as a different person, then Justin came back to her and Amy told Justin, "Lets go for a walk shall we", and they did. Afterwards they see a hamster trying to cross the street so Amy asks Justin yo freeze the cars which allowed the hamster to cross the street safely, Afterwards she tells Justin that she wants to go back to his house and they did. Amy actually does fail because Alex recovered her dress and Amy fails because Alex knew it was her all along and at the end of the game she and Alex had a magic fight and Alex wins. They both accidentally turn some security guards into hamsters and she and Alex had to team up to catch them and they did then after all the hamster were captured Amy and Alex entered the fashion show and Alex won but she seemed to take it pretty cool. Amy does not seem to be evil but she was really jealous of Alex, Amy has a soft side because earlier in the game when Justin and her were on a date in the game Justin and her take a walk and they see a hamster who might get ran over and Amy was worried about the hamster but Justin saved it. And she was happy. After Amy lost she started dating Justin but we all know that she is Justin's ex-girlfriend because in this game it is revealed that they are a couple and since Justin is with Juliet and they are in love then Amy is Justin's ex-girlfriend. Amy has blond hair and blue eyes. Her wand is semi-skinny and mocha-colored. Amy is the first female teenage wizard villain in the series the second is [Stevie, the reason for this is because Justin dates Juliet during season 2 and Stevie appears during season 3, so Amy must have dated Justin before he dated Juliet and since Stevie arrived after Juliet this makes Amy the first female villain teen wizard in the series Stevie is in second place, but many do not know this. Amy has never been seen in any of the other Wizards of Waverly Place franchise except for Wizards of Waverly place spellbound a Nintendo DS game that is still for sale and it is playable for Nintendo DS, Nintendo DSI, and Nintendo 3DS/2DS. It is unknown if Amy became a full wizard or if she won the wizard competition or if she just didn't have any siblings at all which can earn her full wizard powers. Amy had talent (Justin said so) and she never gave up on getting rid of Alex's dress. Her storyline and fate were walking out of the wizard's fashion show as Justin's girlfriend but they are no longer together because Juliet and Justin are a couple. And as for Amy she might have gotten a job in the fashion industry, Or as a detective, because she kept her actions a secret and because she knows how to act, when she was with Alex she acted innocent and almost no one thought that it was her but Alex figured it out eventually, she figured out that Amy was sabotaging her dress, So Amy could have gotten a Job as a fashion industry worker, actress, detective, or wizard but it is unknown if she became any of these things or something else. Some people are confused because the hair fashion and clothes of Alex are based on season 3 and in this game Justin dates Amy, but Justin dated Juliet since season 2, but it is just a hairstyle. Alex has magical powers so she can probably give herself whatever hairstyle she wants, but this game did take place before season 2, because Justin dated Juliet in season 2 so Amy had to have dated Justin before he dated Juliet so Amy must have dated Justin during the end of season 1 or at the beginning of season 1, but the beginning of season 2 makes more sense because Gigi was the first video game villain so it would make sense if Amy arrived after her, but Gigi was still in season 2 so Amy must have appeared sometime in between of the beginning of season 2 after Gigi left and before Juliet arrived but it is just an assumption but she did arrive before the middle of season 2 when Juliet arrived. Amy's appearance resembles Juliet's, Amy's dress looks a lot like Juliet's, and both Juliet and Amy have blonde hair but Amy has short hair. Their eyes are both blue. Amy and GiGi have many things in common, Gigi is the original Wizards of Waverly Place DS game villain and Amy is the main villain of the sequel. Both GiGi and Amy have blond hair and they both are Villans but Amy is a wizard and GiGi is a human. Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Female Category:Justin's Girlfriends Category:Former Villains Category:Magical beings Category:Teens